Sapphire
by LadieBuggie
Summary: No it's not an OC story. What if people saw my story as if I wasn't me? What if it was a novel written from my point of view? What would they think of themselves? How they treated me? What if that happened?


Hey! I can't stand the hate Joy receives in the second season, so I wrote this. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Anubis.

_What if people saw my story as if I wasn't me? What if it was a novel written from my point of view? What would they think of themselves? How they treated me? What if that happened?_

Joy's POV

I peeked out from under the covers to see Patricia's rising up and then descended at a steady beat. She was finally asleep. _Didn't take long,_ I thought peering over at the clock on my bedside table; it was only 10:18. I slowly slid out from under my comforter and crept over to the corner of the room. I knelt down, tugging at a piece of wood. It swung open, revealing a hiding spot. Inside there was a diary covered with indigo colored flowers. I picked it up, replacing the floorboard, and tip toed out of the room to the attic window. On my way out, I snatched Bunsy-Buns from off of my bed.

The attic was dusty, cobwebs were not rare. IT was a circular room filled with old furniture. By the window sat a large armchair, the only furniture item that was not dusty. I had already knew where to step and where not to. There were certain floorboards that creaked and whined at the mere touch of them. Briskly, but at the same time gingerly, I started my path towards the armchair. It was blue with small white polka dots.

I flopped own, letting out a breath that I didn't realize was being held in. I bet you're expecting me to cry, well I won't. I feel like I will, but the tears never come. I pulled out a pink pen and opened up the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today wasn't so bad. I counted only five glares and scowl today! I don't see why they scowl and resent me. I did nothing wrong. Well, I did do _some_ things wrong, but they started it! I just want my old life back. Where Fabian was _my_ Fabes and Patricia was my friend._

_One other thing that I will never understand, Amber hating me more than Nina. Nina tries to be nice, but I just can't get past the fact that my friends replaced me with the new shiny toy: American Nina. Amber seems to resent my very presence. If something were to happen to me, just like it did last term, I bet she'd celebrate. One term gone, and it's as if I fell off the face of the Earth and while I was gone, their memories were erased. I still remember the happy times. One time Fabian, Joy, and I made cookies. Or at least, we _attempted_ to._

"_Okay, so no we need one and a half cups of flour," I dictated, reading the chocolate chip cookie recipe._

"_Flour coming up," Fabian replied. As he was walking over to the bowl, he tripped and the flour got all over Patricia._

"_YOU IDIOT!" Patricia fumed, reaching for the nearest ingredient._

"_Now let's not start a f-" I was cut off by Patricia. Apparently she had missed Fabian, and instead hit me, covering me in brown sugar._

"_That's it!" I yelled. I grabbed a handful of flour and poured it on Fabian's head. In the end we all ended on the floor, rolling around, shaking with laughter. Patricia left, wanting to get clean. That left Fabian and I._

_He reached over and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "You got a bit of butter," He chuckled._

"_Oh thank you." He may have thought that it was simply a kind gesture, but it left quite an impact on me. It was then I was truly sure that he was perfect._

_There's my memory for the day. We'll see how tomorrow goes._

_Sincerely,_

_Joy_

I closed the diary and sat there, puzzled over my life. I looked out the window, out to the constellations. I could see the star "Joy." Fabian used to love showing me the constellations and when I said that I said that I would like to have a star named after me one day, he pointed that one out and said that was my star. Blinking back tears, I returned to my room.

**And that's it! Hope you like it!**

**-Meg**


End file.
